


达米安一千零一次沉默不语

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 未说出口的事情在岁月中沉默涌动





	达米安一千零一次沉默不语

01  
氪星人对于地球的威胁是什么？最清楚这点的人在哥谭，在韦恩庄园，在蝙蝠洞。常年把自己隐藏在披风下的黑暗骑士掌握着一切，与远道而来的光明之子交好同时，也用他小铅盒里的东西盯着对方以防万一。  
那氪星人的儿子对地球的威胁大概就是还不稳定的超能力。  
达米安见到乔是在所有人知道乔之前——作为将来有可能接受超人衣钵的孩子，达米安对此充满防备。 他聪明得很，找人不是难事，在被观察对象周围布下天罗地网更是易如反掌。他尽心尽力观察那个随时都有可能爆炸的小氪星混血，察他日复一日的出门，上学，课堂上打盹，放学和同学打闹。  
他看起来就完全像是一个普通无聊的孩子——直到他第一次出现超能力。  
达米安可没有错过这个，他估量了时机和玛雅里应外合把乔纳森绑架到了蝙蝠洞，虽然那是场不愉快的见面，但他们也正是因此开始了相见两厌的搭档。  
也亏得他们相识，达米安也得以从显示器中解脱。新的方法则是装成乔的校车司机，某某代课老师，打扫卫生的大爷，擦肩而过的同学等等。  
乔蠢极了。达米安深入到乔“正常人”的生活中去就发现他很多蠢样，出于“搭档”原则不愿看到自己的伙伴被人欺负，也经常做一些多余的事，比如教训欺负乔的坏小孩，上课偷偷递答案，食堂多给他点菜。尽心尽力。  
反正除去打击反派之外，他有的是时间。  
但要是乔发现他就会指着他大喊，后来渐渐麻木，只会说一句：“又是你啊。”  
啧。

02  
达米安是讨厌乔的。因为他蠢。  
达米安从第一次见他时就这么想，蠢发型，蠢眼镜，把零食塞满嘴的蠢样——甚至是在组队的时候，这蠢小子，总是挂着一脸灿烂笑容去相信哭泣的小女孩，年迈的老妇人……他在这件事上也不止一次“教训”过乔，可对方在在一次任务中再遇到这种故意用弱小表象来欺瞒他时，面对达米安的臭脸色他就会说：“万一呢？”  
“哪有什么万一？”  
“当然有万一了！”乔咬着巧克力棒口齿不清：“万一当时真的有人需要帮助呢？”  
“弱小者是不会出现在危险场地的——”  
“那可保不准……”乔专心致志地与嘴巴里的零食奋斗：“万一呢！”  
“……”达米安向乔丢了一记眼刀，而乔的注意力完全被嘴巴里，手中的东西吸引，根本没有理会他。  
算了，达米安安慰自己，他还小，他还是个孩子——一个拥有着氪星血液和觉醒了超能力的孩子。  
啧。  
不止在对待事物上，十岁的乔纳森在任务中让达米安满意的地方也很少，非常少。总是唱反调，甩手走人——更烦人的是那个根本不会控制自己力道的小氪星崽子随手一巴掌就能把他打到墙壁上，如果不是他从小经历的地 狱训练，照达米安现在的年龄非昏过去不可——他哪里被这么对待过？！  
要不是看在他是乔纳森的份上，早回蝙蝠洞偷氪石让这小子好看了！  
“乔纳森——我发誓你如果再——”  
“再怎么样？！”乔挺起胸躺，看起来傲慢极了，他居高临下地看着达米安，接着慢慢、慢慢地勾起嘴角，说：“矮冬瓜。”  
达米安：“……”  
一言不合。拳打脚踢。热视线冷冻呼吸，罗宾镖武士刀，统统往对方身上招呼。同龄人能这么折腾还没什么大伤的少之又少——让达米安最感意外的这大概也就是圣诞节乔主动打电话邀请一起玩。  
而达米安呢，他心里乐意极了。

03  
但他们还是有很大差距，比如，当达米安因为一些原因没有照实说明缘由后乔总会感受到强烈的背叛，吵一架后用湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着达米安大喊：“我以为我们是朋友！”  
达米安嘴角微微往下撇。理论上来讲，他不觉得这是背叛他们的友情，可话在肚子里转一圈，吐出来就变成了：“很可惜我们并不是。”  
乔完全不会掩饰自己真情实感，他感觉到恐惧，愤怒，悲伤，快乐就会真切地表现出来。理所当然的，面前小男孩瞪他的蓝眼睛，里头情绪转变便被达米安瞧了个精光。  
然后达米安就只能在下次想方设法地给这个男孩儿吃点甜头——一个小孩子们都喜欢的玩具，或者是乔喜欢的游戏，再再再或者，带乔去他想去的游乐园玩。  
当乔那双蓝眼睛，那灿烂脸上快乐地表现出喜欢时，达米安就舒缓一下眉头，感觉好受那么一点儿。  
乔应该就这样。他就应该是这样真实，单纯，充满光明的人。  
和他不一样。  
达米安看着乔的时候也时常会想，自己大概是向往光明。

04  
在乔十三岁的时候，他终于熬到了通过所有泰坦成员的同意，从一位半挂名变成了真正的泰坦。离开会议室的路上乔开心得飞起来，被达米安一巴掌拦住，才缓缓地说出来“祝贺你”几个字。  
乔眼睛眨啊眨的，低着头沉默一会儿，又看向达米安，嘴巴张了张，又闭上，视线转到一旁，双脚落在地上，手背在身后，也不知道心里在想什么。  
这个样子达米安多多少少能猜出乔有什么想说又不敢说的话，往常都会问一句，但今天他什么都不想问。就是乐于看乔各种窘态，恶劣得很，也深知乔不是什么能憋得住话的人。于是达米安伸手拍拍乔的脑袋，咧开嘴巴，那一半是祝贺，一半了然于胸的恶趣味。  
不出所料的，乔在两人夜巡的时候对达米安发出了邀请——前往斯莫维尔短住一周。  
斯莫维尔。达米安对此相当了解，看在乔的份上。之前也和乔一起去过那里，那栋老房子很漂亮，以前住着玛莎，她过世以后前任超级小子康纳·肯特就接管了那个老房子，以及附近周围一大片的安全。不久后提姆也将根据地改到了那里。意料之外。  
达米安跟他俩没仇，但架不住俩人在一起时周围散发着的甜腻恶心。所以他立刻回绝道：“不去。”  
“达米安！”乔几乎是立刻跳起来：“为什么？！”  
“因为会看到德雷克那张臭脸。”达米安嘴巴里蹦出啧声：“以及和你名义上的哥哥两人甜腻恶心卿卿我我的画面——不去。”  
“达米安——求你了——”乔几乎是要抱住对方大腿恳求，“那里没人和我玩——我又不能总缠着提姆和康纳——”  
乔可怜极了，也可恶地作弊。一把抱住达米安浮到高空，用狗狗眼看着达米安，说他在堪萨斯没有朋友跟他一起玩，又不好总是找康纳和提姆陪他——大有“你不答应我咱俩就同归于尽”的架势。  
达米安板着脸：“我还要夜巡。”  
乔可怜兮兮：“求你……”  
达米安冷漠脸：“我还要训练。”  
乔可怜兮兮：“达米安……”  
达米安面无表情：“……”  
乔可怜兮兮：“达米……”  
……  
总之隔天一早，韦恩集团的直升机降落到他们要去的地方。也不出达米安所料，开门就见到提姆和康纳两人肩膀贴着肩膀坐在老房子的沙发上看电视，而那个黑T成年人还怕天气会热坏自己的恋人似的，过一会儿就要用冰冻呼吸给提姆降温。  
“Eww，德雷克，eww。”达米安对此评价道。  
“滚。”提姆懒得理他。

05  
康纳和乔就是另一个光景，他们见到对方都开心极了，互相拥抱打招呼，像是亲兄弟那样。康纳帮他们把行李放到了二楼卧室。老屋子的房间比较小，所以达米安和乔就只能两个人凑合挤一间卧室。  
康纳帮他们归置好东西，用品后提姆才端着咖啡慢慢悠悠出现在卧室门口，一副永远也睡不醒的样子靠在门框看着达米安：“小崽子，你可别欺负乔。”  
而达米安眼睛看向他时提姆则一脸“我什么都知道”的神情。  
达米安讨厌德雷克，所以晚些时候的恶作剧也理所应当——他都已经放弃暗杀提姆了，总要补偿点什么。  
除了小氪、鸡、牛、之外，乔来这里不带达米安还真没同龄人和他玩。于是达米安就担负起训练师和玩伴的责任。天气热极了就钻进树林，那里有条小溪，奔到近处乔就忍不住用超级速度扒光自己一个猛子扎进水里。跟在后面的达米安抹掉溅到脸上的水，选个好位置扔下手里的椅子，坐下，挥杆钓鱼。  
“你太没劲了达米安！”  
见对方像悠闲钓鱼的模样，乔忍不住从水里钻出来，头发湿漉漉的，上面挂着的小水珠亮晶晶的。  
达米安把那些尽收眼中，乔乱七八糟湿透的头发，湛蓝的眼睛，光洁的身板。一时之间竟分不清是被乔白花花的身体还是粼粼的水晃了眼。  
应该戴墨镜。达米安面无表情地想。  
“你是老头吗？为什么钓鱼？”乔不等他回答又扎进水里，溪水激荡，等乔再出来时两只手上分别拿着一条肥美的鱼。  
“……蠢货。”达米安沉默半天说了这么一句。  
“快来。”乔把鱼放进达米安身边的桶里，又湿着手去抓达米安的裤脚，“水里好玩。”  
乔下半身藏在水里，黑发浸透服帖地趴在乔额头上，那双好看的蓝眼睛正冲着他笑。  
达米安稍微凑近了乔盯着他看，不知怎么的想到塞壬。然后世界突然像按了慢速键似的，乔眼里的星星缓慢的闪，他就在其中慢悠悠地坠落。  
“噗通！”  
天旋地转，令人窒息的水就从四面八方赶来，灌进他的耳朵里，鼻子里，他只能隐隐听到乔放肆的笑声——现在他是被塞壬引诱的水手。  
达米安反应很快，他从水里窜出来看到是笑得前仰后合的乔。  
“你死定了。”达米安抹了把脸。  
“这可不一定。”乔说着用手推水，被大打出的水浪笔直地朝达米安过来，而达米安潜进水，拽住乔的腿把他往下拉。总之两人又难得地鸡飞狗跳了一次。  
乔在出水前拽着达米安在水下憋气，看了眼水下的模样。水面之下，他们两人仿佛隔绝世界似的，阳光不能完全照进来，声音也模模糊糊。他们头顶上就是一戳即破的天，脚下是虚无的土地。没有空气，只有水草，有小虾，有鱼——还有乔。  
“我喜欢在水下呆着，真好。”  
乔爬上岸，黄昏把他的皮肤染得通红，湿透的内裤贴服在屁股上，勾勒出的弧度与肉感让达米安有些不自在地挪开视线。  
“你喜欢吗？”乔穿好衣服才发现达米安没有在看自己，“啊，把你整个拖进水里，抱歉抱歉。”  
达米安比乔惨。他浑身都湿透了。  
但他并不在意。

06  
他们只要回来得很晚就会看到在门口坐着喝咖啡的提姆。平常都只说“回来就可以吃饭了”之类的，但今天倒是添了些乐趣：提姆一见到达米安落汤鸡的样子就开始憋笑，乔绞着手指给自己揽错，达米安抬着下巴，还没说什么提姆就摸摸乔的脑袋安慰，“达米安不会怪你的。”  
啧。  
换洗的睡衣是乔帮忙送的。达米安在里面洗澡，乔就在外面轻轻哼歌，达米安认真听了一会儿，还挺好听，但怎么分辨不出是那首曲子，“你哼的什么？”  
“自己瞎哼。”  
“难听。”  
“啧。”乔学着达米安啧声，哼得更大声了。  
两人下楼坐在餐桌前时，提姆和康纳在准备晚饭，小氪就坐在两人身后看着他们。听不清他们在说什么，只听到两人低低的笑声。在达米安以往见提姆的次数中，他要么冷着一张脸，要么用没有耳朵的黑头罩裹住自己——像这样笑的情况少得可怜。  
饭菜非常可口。餐桌上达米安在提姆“敢说不好吃就毒死你”的微笑中臭着脸说还不错。乔的反应就很大了，每一餐都是夸张的：“啊好好吃！！”  
幼稚。达米安在心里评价乔。  
但确实挺好吃。达米安在心里评价饭。

达米安不懂提姆怎么就愿意和康纳窝在这里，每天对着电脑敲敲打打，浇花，养鸡，养牛之类的。彼时提姆搅着咖啡，嘴里回答达米安，眼睛却看向正洗碗、曾经的黑T小子、如今已是成年人的康纳，问，“你有没有喜欢却从没有得到，却在某一天降临的东西？或者得而复失，失而复得？”  
达米安抱着手臂不作声，提姆看起来也不打算听到他的回答而自顾自地说，“我爱他。爱他的生活，爱我们在一起的所有，这就是理由——这种感情复杂极了。作为一名超级英雄，必要时不得不将爱排在第二位甚至第三位。而我不想再经历生离死别了。”  
提姆搅拌咖啡的小银勺击打着杯壁发出清脆的响声，康纳像是听到了他们的对话——当然了，他怎么可能听不到？他红了耳尖，提姆就看着他那里笑。  
“你真恶心，德雷克。”达米安盯着咖啡里被搅出来的小漩涡，“你们俩都是。”  
“迟早有一天。”提姆说，“等着吧小崽子，总有你栽跟头的时候。”  
提姆愉快极了：“你等着吧。”

07  
达米安当提姆说了句屁话。  
斯莫维尔之旅接近尾声的一天夜里睡觉拉窗帘前达米安和乔看到了坐在屋外看月亮星星的康纳和提姆，月光望着他们，他们就在那里接吻。小氪就安静地呆在他们后面摇尾巴。  
“哇哦——”乔压着声音赞叹道，“他们不是很般配吗？”  
“嘁，般配极了，在我当初领导那个泰坦的时候，快被他俩恶心死了。”达米安哼了躺下。  
乔回头看了他一眼笑笑，接着躺到达米安旁边，蜷缩起来，中间留着一巴掌的空地，“我倒是觉得非常浪漫……他们开始搭档，到中间分分合合，最后走到一起，变成对方生命中的一部分，一起生活，每天看起来都很开心。”  
达米安嘴巴里又发出轻轻的啧声：“无聊。”  
“怎么？你不会喜欢人吗？”乔抬高了一点声音，“‘喜欢’这个感情，看到他们我就觉得它一定是非常有趣。”  
“我不会对任何人抱有爱情方面的喜欢。”达米安抿着嘴，看起来像是克制什么似的，“那对我和对方来说，非常危险。”  
“也不一定——如果对方能保护自己呢？”乔沉默了一会儿，拍拍达米安的手臂，“爱情应该是相当美妙的。你要去感受一下——不用担心，我会帮你保护你喜欢的人。我超级小子，是你的朋友达米安。我保证。”  
在乔手指触到自己皮肤的那一刻起，达米安就感觉自己很僵硬。好在乔没接着说什么，就那样转过身背对他睡去了，乔的后颈被碎发遮掩，那么细，那么小。达米安盯着出了神，也不知道怎么睡着了，梦到在这个房间里生活的不是提姆和康纳，而是他和乔，在这儿，他们做饭洗碗，一块儿在沙发上看电视，一块儿在浴室里洗澡。乔在他面前展示着自己洁白的身体，他们没进浴缸，水过头顶后看到的是前些天在水下的画面，他转向乔，发现乔变成了人鱼，他的下半身是亮晶晶的鱼尾巴，当他们从水中探出头，他就抚摸着乔的脸与他接吻——

惊醒后的达米安出了满身的汗，股间尤甚。他感到羞耻。看向乔，他还是那个姿势睡觉，对达米安的清醒一无所知。而两人之间巴掌大的地方像是达米安无论如何都无法逾越、不能逾越的鸿沟。接着他挑起窗帘向外看，他们还在那里，康纳一手搂着提姆，小氪将头放在提姆腿上，他们就安安静静在那坐着。  
然后他偷偷摸摸去洗了澡，回想起梦中画面时他满脑子都是乔白花花的身体，被内裤勾勒出的圆润形状——以及那个吻。  
他记不清是自己主动去吻的乔，还是乔来吻的他，但他们确实是吻在一起了——在梦里。  
该死。  
达米安开大了水龙头，哗哗的流水声几乎要刺破他的耳膜。  
真该死。

08  
离开斯莫维尔后达米安让自己沉浸在任务中很长时间，和乔见面的时间减少了，不过作为新任泰坦成员他还有许多自己的事要做。乔来找过几次，他也总是在忙。乔也忙。  
等再次见面的时候是圣诞，由布鲁斯带着达米安去大都会拜访肯特家。达米安凭印象给乔买了游戏作为圣诞礼物，带去肯特家的时候乔开门见到是他还愣了一下，双手局促地不知道该上前拥抱还是握手。  
“圣诞快乐。”达米安递上礼物，乔一边道谢一边用双手去接——至少这下乔该知道自己的手应该用来做什么了。他们进屋，其乐融融度过了晚餐时光。  
达米安和乔偶尔搭话笑笑，或许他们两人就的气氛被发现了，或许没有，达米安也不是很在意这个。饭后他们被赶到了乔的卧室，乔一开门就连忙跑去收拾乔手里拿着达米安送他的圣诞礼物，一盘游戏，于是他挥着提议：“我们来打游戏。”  
达米安点点头，假装没有看到乔已经有了一盘一模一样的。  
乔把游戏放进主机里启动，两人肩并肩，中间留着一巴掌大的位置。双人FPS游戏，达米安不管有没有玩过他都表现得精通于此，他从开局就注意到乔的小动作：低着头沉默一会儿，又看向达米安，嘴巴张了张，又闭上，视线转到一旁。  
乔死了活，活了又死，达米安有条不紊地操作着手柄，等着乔主动开口。  
一局。  
两局。  
……  
七局。  
“达米安。”乔终于开口，“我们很久没有一起夜巡了。”  
“你想夜巡？”达米安看着屏幕，“现在？”  
“我是说——”乔吸了口气，“你突然把我扔到一边，真的——很不像朋友。”  
“我们是朋友吗？”屏幕上的怪接二连三被消灭，达米安还是那副一如既往，不咸不淡的样子。  
乔好像是被打击到了，他不说话，抱着双腿蜷缩起来，好久没看到他反应之后达米安才意识到乔在哭。  
达米安扔下手柄，也不管游戏中自己的死活，他伸手越过巴掌大的地方，将手放在乔的头上，这时他意识到乔与他的距离遥远得像天上的星星——乔对他来说，还是个小孩子。  
他开始被朦胧的恋爱缠绕了，而乔还是单纯得像张白纸。尴尬的年纪。  
“乔。”  
乔吸着鼻子：“对不起，我不该说——”  
“不需要道歉。”达米安对小孩子就有些笨拙了，他摸摸乔的头，又拍拍肩膀，“……你想在大都会夜巡吗？”  
乔把脸抹干净，冲达米安点点头。

09  
他们在星球日报楼顶上落脚。夜里下着雪，他们脚下灯光璀璨，把雪花衬得亮晶晶的。乔和达米安的夜巡在这里就是终点。  
“你太让人讨厌了。”  
乔由这句话开头，断断续续数落了达米安很多他看不惯的缺点。最后的结尾是：“可我还是喜欢你。”  
达米安因这句话感受到胸腔剧烈的跳动，也因为下一句话而死一样的寂静。  
“……我们还可以做好朋友吗？”  
乔的声音小心翼翼地飘到达米安耳朵里，他看着天上落下的雪，脚下的灯火，沉默着，点了点头。  
乔看着他笑。  
达米安的恋爱开始于夏季的斯莫维尔，暂停在圣诞夜的大都会。  
达米安想，乔永远也不会长大。

10  
和乔相处的年岁逐渐累积，他们身高也不断抽长，个头你追我赶凑了齐平，达米安接任布鲁斯成为新的蝙蝠侠，乔接任克拉克成为新的超人。他们是最合拍的搭档，最好的朋友。当然也延续了他们一贯作风，一言不合大打出手。  
联盟成员见怪不怪：要打出去打，这大厅刚修好经不起你们这么折腾。  
“我们可是好朋友。”乔这么说的时候，达米安就总是沉默。  
达米安总是会想起16岁那年的斯莫维尔，水中闪闪发光的乔，亮晶晶的眼睛——还有那个他们生活在一起的梦，梦中那个吻。  
达米安的恋爱开始于夏季的斯莫维尔，暂停在圣诞夜的大都会，暗自涌动在过去和将来无边际的岁月里。


End file.
